


History maker

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Ice Skating, Khirk, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, What Have I Done, i have no clue about ice skating, or medicine please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: Star Trek ice skating!AUJim and Spock are an established skating pair. Their greatest enemy: Khan Noonien Singh.Set up to beat him, they train hard... and an accident happens. This is the aftermath.





	History maker

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the YOI opening and well... this happened. Another silly drabble. I'm lazy with descriptions of surroundings so please bear with me ♥ English is not my first language, so there might be grammar issues ahead. Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: All right of the mentioned persons belong to their respective owners, I have nothing and also never will.

"You know what you did was highly illogical."

Jim looked up from his partner's leg that was being bandaged at this moment. He huffed quietly, tired but amused. "Shut up Spock."  
They had been in the middle of training, trying to perfect their new choreography on the ice as it happened. Somehow Spock's foot slipped under him, the skater not being able to catch himself as he was about to crash in a dangerous angle. The blonde had to decide in a fracture of a second and threw himself under his partner in instinct. "But now both of us are injured and unable to participate in the nearing competitions. I'm sure you are aware that the highest directive would have preferred to have at least one of us participating."

Jim rolled his eyes, tired of this discussion. He knew his actions sometimes weren't smart or logical or what their management wanted. But he couldn't just watch his partner breaking his leg or worse, if he could change something about it. "It's just an over-stressing in my elbow and some contusions, you heard Bones! He said it won't take too long to heal."  
The doctor shot the younger one a disgruntled glare as he finished putting the bandages on Spock. "Like hell I did! I told you to properly rest and by any means not overdo yourself and then - and only then - we can expect a speedy recovery. But I know you Jimbo, there's no way to keep you off that damned ice for long anyway."  
Turning to his other patient he added "And you're lucky Jim took most of the fall, otherwise your leg would have been fractured. Now it's just a ripped tendon, with intense physical therapy and rest we might get around an operation."

Bones collected his materials, stuffing them into the bag he brought to rearrange them later. "You're both off for the next competitions. There is no way I will allow any of you near the ice." He gave a quick nod before taking off, leaving the skating partners to themselves, silence taking over. And god, Jim hated it.  
"Do you know why I couldn't let you fall?" he began, his eyes searching for Spock's that were glued to the material of his training's clothes. The raven haired nodded slowly, their gaze finally meeting, "because I'm your friend."  
A grin split Kirk's face and he huffed.  
"Pike will so have our asses for this. I can already hear him lecturing."  
A soft smile danced around the edges of Spock's lips and he nodded. "Enterprise Agency will surely be angry about the whole situation. Especially as they had set their eyes on beating Khan and the Marcuses."

Jim made a face. Enterprise was a well-known and respected ice skating agency, many of their contracted skaters had been very successful around the globe. But Marcus had been disappointed, accusing the company of lacking discipline and left with some of the athletes to set up his own. The "Vengeance", as he called it, came for their asses hard and especially one of his proteges seemed to be impossible to beat. Khan Noonien Singh came out of nowhere, all seriousness and precision. His routines were flawless, earning high scores in all fields even from the strictest judges. Jim entertained himself with the thought that Khan had been genetically engineered and therefore carries an unfair advantage, though in truth he knew how hard the other trained, hour after hour, day for day to reach perfection.

Recently Khan had not only dominated the solo performances but was also enlisted in the duos, his partner no one else than Marcus' daughter Carol. Jim and Carol had met on several occasions, some work-related, others of more… private nature. He had always thought them good friends but after the whole Vengeance affair, they barely spoke at all, not even at the competitions. A pity really, but he couldn't change it. The change in participation had peaked the Enterprise's interest and they enlisted Jim and Spock for a duo routine. Khan was not to beat when he was alone but maybe they could at least be better than him and Carol.

The blonde had been looking forward to this chance. Though Khan and him were rivals, he always enjoyed a good fight and knowing to have an opponent chasing always drove him to wanting to be even better. Now Bones would block them out for the next (two? three?) contests and chances for being nominated for world championship were slim to non-existent. But he did not regret what he had done, as it was for the better. Jim would never leave a friend behind, no matter the cost. Flashing a smile, his healthy hand found his partner's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "How about we get out of here and grab something to eat? I know a nice place, just a few blocks, that also serves killer veggie dishes!"  
Spock knew better than to point out the oxymoron in the last part and nodded, while reaching for the crutches McCoy had left for him. "This sounds acceptable. I do insist to pay for our meals though."

The evening went rather well, both of them distracting their attention from what happened. Pike chewed them out the next day, pretty badly to be honest, but it could have been worse. After all accidents happen and none of them had provoked the situation. Keeping the doctor's suggestion in mind, they were both blocked for the next three months' competitions by Pike, enhancing again that "recovery was their utmost priority". It didn't even take a full week before Jim grew bored of his home leave and he wished to be back on the ice, where he belonged. Ever since he was a kid he had been fascinated by the grace of ice skaters and after all those years of hard training, his dreams had finally come true. He felt his mood drop significantly as the next tournament came and he was still banned from participating. Scotty had visited him at that time, not accepting any more of his sulking and dragged him out of his flat, to the rink. It had been some time since he had last visited as a spectator - an observer as the Scotsman specified, to deduce Khan's routine and possible weaknesses. 

There were none. Singh's performance was on point, not even tremors in the form of his strong body showing. He was a blur of black fury on ice, slaying the choreography and his opponents without being out of breath. Jim watched intently, captured again by the raw force and beauty the tall man could unleash. Nevertheless it looked like there was a bitter note to his rival's face, just an under-hue below the perfect mask. As Khan glided by the spot he sat in the crowd he could have sworn that their eyes met for a second, the skater's gaze narrowing on him before it was over as quickly as it came. The blonde shook his head, probably his imagination was running wild due to the permanent boredom he was faced at home. 

The competition came to an end, announcing Khan Noonien Singh as it's winner, his prime score miles ahead of any other participant. Quickly excusing himself Jim took the chance to visit the bathrooms, refreshing himself before passing through the lowly lit tunnels of the arena they were in.  
"So it's true - you are not competing."  
The velvety baritone startled him, jumping away from the dark clad man that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Khan, geez! Don't scare me like that, man…"  
He tried a chipper smile but the other's face stayed blank. An awkward feeling spread between them, coaxing a nervous laugh out of the blonde. "Well um… congratulations to your victory! Your performance was pretty good."  
A scoff was all he earned, blue-green eyes scowling. "It's hardly a victory when there's no battle."

Jim couldn't help but to huff, smirking. God this big ass drama queen…  
"Well then don't get comfortable here. Spock and me will be back soon and then we'll hand you your pretty ass on a silver plate."  
Khan's calculated gaze turned into something more alluring but dangerous, the man stepping closer. "Well I'll look forward to shattering your pathetic little dreams with my own hands."  
A dry feeling spread in his throat, swallowing soothing none of it. He had always known his rival to be beautiful and as Bones had put it "He's absolutely your type - tall, dark and dangerous. Don't do something dumb Jim.". Damn had they ever been that close? The passage seemed smaller by each second passing, his back colliding with a wall but not providing any distance between them. He really needed to go… or maybe he would do something really dumb.

In a smooth movement the other stepped between his legs, their bodies not touching but keeping him from running. There was a whisper of breath on his throat as Khan leaned down to whisper in his ear, voice a low growl.  
"I've told you before… you could be so much more. Join me, be my partner and there will be no stopping us."  
A wisp of hair had broken free from it's slicked back do and tickled his cheek when the other craned his neck, looking at his arm. "With me this would have never happened.". Jim was not sure if he really heard the loathing tone but he couldn't contemplate as blue eyes fixated on his, pinning him in a battle of wills. "You know it's for the better."  
Not breaking eye contact he flashed a cocky grin. "Sorry Khan but there's no chance I'd ever sign a contract with that maniac Marcus. He's a nut job and you know it."  
Stepping aside, the blonde broke the spell that seemed to linger on the pair and they broke apart. Khan's unbidding gaze did not leave him though. Jim's hand found the other's arm, giving a gentle pat. "But if you ever happen to search for an agency treating you with the respect you deserve, you know where to find me."

He bid goodbye with a quick wink, sauntering back to Scotty who had worried that he got lost.  
"Oh c'mon Scotty my orientation ain't that bad! I just had a little chat… and I'm starving now. What about dinner and a nice cold Guinness? I think we earned us a treat and there's a pub right around the corner, I swear you'll love it!". The pair left the stadium bickering, unaware of the blueish eyes following in their wake. Khan had his arms crossed before his body, not giving away any of his thoughts before he turned around and left for the changing rooms. The last word was yet to be spoken in that matter.


End file.
